Saddist King And Victim Queen
by Sunshine1000
Summary: <html><head></head>I DON'T OWN THIS STORY.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi I don't own Diabolik Lovers and this is my first ever story I wrote in fan fiction and it's also M rated. Please enjoy and review if u have any new ideas for some stories of Diabolic Lovers.

Yui was returning with the brothers from night school. They were in the car all silent only Kanato talking to his bear. Yui was looking outside the car. All of a sudden Laito kissed her neck and started to suck her blood. Yui moaned at the sudden bite.

Laito smirked in between his sucking. After sucking Laito commented "Just as sweet as ever Bitch-Chan. I wonder how your body fluid would taste!" After saying this Laito smirked. Ayato said "Bastard she's mine get away from her." After saying this he threw Laito at the opposite side of the car seat and sat beside Yui and started kissing her neck. "She won't be yours for long would you Bitch-Chan!" Laito said.

"I AM NOT PROPERTY. I'M NOT ANYBODY'S!" Yui said after pushing Ayato away from her. "Miss Yui learn to behave, guess I'll have to teach you again the manners of the house" Reiji said. Yui blushed and became quite again. "Tch" Ayato made a sound in his mouth. After reaching the house Yui went to her room, opened her bag and took out her notebook and started to do her homework.

"Didn't I say you were mine!" Ayato said grabbing her shoulders from behind. "AHHHHHH" Yui screamed after the surprise from Ayato. "I….I'm nobody's. I…..I'm…I'm not property. I belong to no one." Yui stuttered. "Shut up. You're mine and mine only!" Ayato screamed.

Then he grabbed Yui neck and bite into her. Yui groaned a little but stayed still. She knew that if she struggled she would have to endure more pain than this. After sometime Yui started to feel dizzy. Realizing this Ayato let go of her licking the last drop of blood spilling from the opening in Yui's skin.

After seeing this Yui went to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror to see where the wound was and put a band aid on it. Outside Ayato was thinking how to torture Yui next. After Yui came out Ayato saw the band aid. After seeing it he screamed. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE MINE? AND YOU HAVE TO SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!"

Telling this he tore off the band aid from Yui's skin. That earned him a little a scream from Yui. "I have to teach you a lesson and mend it in your mind that you are mine and only belong to me." Saying this Ayato grabbed Yui's wrist and dragged her to his room. Entering his room which Yui hasn't seen before, she was shocked. There were so many weird things hanging on one wall.

Another had chains on it. Yui didn't know what all these things did. Noticing that Yui was eyeing the walls Ayato smirked. He grabbed Yui to the walls to chain her up but after understanding what Ayato was trying to do Yui struggled. "No let me go". Yui struggled more and more and got away from Ayato's grip.

Not letting her run away he put both his hands at both of her sides on the wall. Captured in between Yui's heartbeat was raising more and more. Ayato leaned in to suck Yui's blood but Yui pushed Ayato hard, enough to make him fall on the bed. She ran away pursuing that moment.

After a few seconds of running in the halls she hit someone's chest. She looked up to see it was Ayato. He had arrived there much faster than Yui did. "N….No." Yui stuttered and started to run in the opposite direction. Ayato grabbed one of Yui's arms and dragged her to his room once again.

He pushed Yui on the bed and dragged the chains and buckled up Yui's hands and legs, stretched. Yui struggled screaming, "NO, I don't wanna do this, please don't do this. Let me go. Ple…Please." Ending this line Yui started to struggle more to get free of the chains but they were too tight and were hurting her limbs. Ayato tore off Yui's top and skirt leaving her only in bras and panties.

Yui screamed "NO PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE1" Ayato was smirking and having more fun seeing Yui's reaction. He pulled her bra and panty off and looked at her pale white skin. He could hear her heart beat loudly in his ears and the blood rushing through her veins. Ayato was surprised to see that she wasn't as breast less as he called her. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight it was beautiful and Ayato also knew that but he didn't want to consider it.

He leaned in to kiss Yui's neck. "No, please stop. Please let me go!" He put a hickey on her jaw line then bit into her and started to suck her blood. "Mmmmhhh" Yui moaned at this. Then one of his hands went up to Yui's breasts and started fondling it and playing with her nipple. "No, plea…mmmmhhhhh" Yui started to plead but was cut off by Ayato's kiss. Then Ayato moved to suck one of Yui's nipples.

He sucked at it hard then grinded it with his teeth. Yui grinded het teeth at the pain of it. Ayato bite her breast to suck blood. Then after a while he went to get something from his drawer. Yui though it was some kind of ball with a string, but it was a vibrator. Ayato started to explore Yui's pussy with his fingers. He put one of his fingers in and started to pull it in and out. Yui screamed in pleasure.

Ayato smirked at this. He removed his finger before Yui climaxed. Then Ayato put the vibrator inside Yui's pussy. Then set it on high vibration. Yui screamed in pleasure at this vibration inside her. 'What is this feeling?' Yui thought. Ayato started to fondle with her breasts again sucking the nipples and making it hard. After a while Yui screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. Ayato pulled out the vibrator.

Then started to undress himself. "What are you doing?" asked Yui. After Ayato took of his pants Yui could see his manhood stand. Then she understood what he was about to do. "No please don't. No please don't do this. Why are you doing this?" Ayato smirked, "To show it to you that you're mine only and not others". Yui protested "I'm not property. I'm nobody's. Please don't do this me. Let me go".

Ayato was pissed off hearing this coming from her. He positioned himself in front of Yui and pushed his manhood inside her. Yui screamed due to the pain. "You're so tight inside. Are you enjoying this?" Ayato quickly started to move in and out in a very fast pace. Yui screamed in both pain and pleasure. They were both sweating a lot and moaning. Then they climaxed together.

Ayato put all his seed in Yui's womb. "Never forget that you only belong to me!" After taking his manhood out of Yui he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Coming back he saw that Yui fell asleep. He took off the chains and took her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom and laid her down.

He put a blanket on her. Then he went back to his room. Yui wasn't really sleeping. After Ayato went back Yui started to cry. "Why? Why? Why does he do these things to me. I love him so much can't he understand. Why does he torture me so much? I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it.

Yui didn't realize when she fell asleep. She got up and dressed herself. And went to the dining room. "Good Morning everyone." "Good Morning Bitch-Chan." Laito said.

Ayato gave Yui a look that was saying 'Remember that you belong to me from now on.' Yui got scared and tensed up a bit. She sat on a chair and started to eat her breakfast very quickly.

"You're not supposed to eat that fast. Where are your manners?" "Sorry" Yui said. Then she spent her whole day in her room doing this and that like her homework and stuff. Nobody disturbed her that day.

Then while going to school in the car Ayato sat beside her. Without anyone noticing he slid one of his hands under Yui skirt and stroked her women hood. Yui moaned. Reiji looked at her questioningly.

Yui tensed up and started to blush. Ayato was sitting calmly, no signs that he was pleasuring Yui. He slid one of his fingers in her women hood under her panties. Yui moaned again. Ayato smirked. Everyone looked at her.

Ayato leaned in to suck Yui's blood. Taking this chance he whispered in Yui's ears "If you don't want the others to find out what I'm doing to you then control your moans." Ayato smirked after saying this.

Yui blushed hard. He continued fingering her until they reached the school. Yui moaned once or twice grabbing all the others attention. Yui covered her mouth but Ayato grabbed it down and put it on her thigh.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough time to make Yui cum. After the recess bell rang Yui went to the roof. She leaned on the railing and watched the night view. Ayato was sleeping on the above roof. He woke up shortly after Yui's arrival. When he saw Yui, he smirked.

He slowly creeped up behind her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to a corner and sat down with her on the lap. "Ahhhhh" Yui screamed at the sudden touch. After realizing it was Ayato she got scared.

"Wha…What's wrong Aya….Ayato Kun?"Yui stuttered. Ayato started to kiss her neck. He left a hickey on her jaw line then started sucking her blood.

"Ahh" Yui moaned.

"Keep quiet" Ayato demanded.

"Mmmh"

Ayato smirked. "So how did it feel last night?"

Yui started to blush, but then she remembered how she was tortured last night then got scared and started to push away Ayato. Ayato got angry on this reaction of her.

He pulled her close and started to fondle with her breasts. "Hhhnnn" Yui moaned. Ayato smirked at this. "Stop!...Mmmmhhh"

"What? Enjoying this? I thought you were telling me to stop."

"No! Stop. What are you doing!? We are still at the school."

"Don't worry no one is going to see us in the dark."

Saying this he moved one of his hands under her skirt and stroked her cunt.

"No, please stop, please. Why are you doing this to me? Please let me go" Yui said while crying and struggling to get out of his grip.

"Shut up bitch! You belong to me and you will only do what I want you to!" Ayato shouted at her. He leaned in to bit suck her blood.

"Annhhhh" Yui reacted.

He put one of his fingers in her womanhood and started to finger in and out.

Right at that moment someone came to the roof. Not even his footsteps were heard by Ayato and Yui. It was Subaru.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see?" Ayato replied.

"No Ayato kun please stop."

"It's obvious that she does not like this."

"Shut up! She's mine! You don't need to worry about her."

Subaru was pissed off after hearing this and grabbed Yui towards him.

"Hey!" Ayato screamed. "Who do you think gave you the right to touch her as you like."

"Shut up!" Subaru demanded.

He waited for Yui to get dressed properly and pulled her with him downstairs.

Ayato bit his lips "Cheeehhh"

"Are you all right" Subaru asked Yui.

Yui nodded. "Thank you."

Subaru blushed at her reply.

"Why don't you protest a little louder?"

"Um… You see…..it's that…" Yui stuttered.

"You like him don't you?"

Yui blushed hard.

Subaru sighed.

"It's okay as long as your fine. See ya."

"Yes" Yui smiled and nodded.

That day they went home and Yui locked herself up for the rest of the night and the next day. Nodoby disturbed her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Yui went to have breakfast like normal and was greeted usually. Ayato didn't say anything to her either.

They went to school like usual. Some days went like this and one day a guy named Ruki proposed to her. Ayato saw that and went away in anger. After that.

Yui: Sorry Ruki Kun I like someone else. I'm very grateful about your proposal but I'm sorry.

Ruki: You like Ayato isn't it?

Yui: *blushes* Ye-yes

Ruki: Alright but if he hurts you then I'll not let him go ok?

Yui: O-ok *blushes* Thank you

Ruki goes of waving at her.

When Yi came back home she went to her room. Ayato was already waiting in her room.

Ayato: So what did you tell him *angry*?

Yui: Tell what to whom? *scared*

Ayato: WHAT WAS YOUR REPLY TO THAT BASTARD RUKI?

Yui: *scared moves back* W-why do u ca-care. Its no-none of your bu-business. I won't tell you.

Ayato: *pushes her against the wall and rubs her ear and holds her tight* Tell me

Yui: I-I won't

Ayato: *continues harder *

Yui: I-I won't t-tell you no ma-matter what

Ayato: *begins groping her*

Yui: Ahh *moans* l-let go o-of me

Ayato: Then tell me what I want to know

Yui: n-no

Ayato: Then I will just do what I did that night

Yui: n-no pl-please stop. Pl-please stop. *gets scared*

Ayato: Then tell me

Yui: I-I wo-won't its embarrassing

Ayato: *starts moving his hand down her body until he gets to her pussy* come on last chance Yui

Yui: n-no do-don't pl-please *starts to tear up*

Ayato: Tell me Yui

Yui: n-no *looks away*

Ayato: Is that your final answer? * holding his hand on her pussy*

Yui: I-I wo-won't te-tell u no ma-matter what *looks away*

Ayato: *stars to grind his fingers in*

Yui: Ahh no please stop

Ayato: Oh *fingers you harder*

Yui: Ahh no stop *struggles to get away*

Ayato: SHUT UP BITCH. TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID.

Yui: N-no I-I won't .Pl-please sto-stop and l-let me g-go.

Ayato: Too bad *continues harder and starts to use his fist*

Yui: Ahhh i-it hurts it i-it hurts n-no no take it out please take it out *starts crying*

Ayato: Why won't you do as I say you to?! *lets her go….leaves for his bed room and lays down*

Yui: *starts crying locking the door and sits down behind the door…no energy to stand*

Ayato: Tch.

Next day Yui doesn't come out of her room. Subaru, Reiji, Laito all tried but Yui didn't come out of her room. Nobody disturbed her again. She didn't go to school either.

The next day she came down for breakfast. Her face was red and eyes were swollen from crying.

Yui: Good Morning

Everyone realized that she was crying whole day and night .They greeted her very normally how they usually do. Yui sits to have her breakfast and starts eating. In between she suddenly collapses.

Laito: Bitch –Chan?

Kanato: Look teddy Yui-Chan collapsed *chuckles*

Shu carries her to her room and covers her with a sheet. Ayato gets jealous about this.

Ayato: I'll surely make her cry today even more.

Yui wakes up at midnight. Realizing she collapsed in between breakfast, Yui sighs. She was about to go back to sleep but then Ayato said something.

Ayato: At last you woke up. You've been sleeping for hours.

Yui: Ay-Ayato-Kun. Y-y-yo-you didn't go to school today? *pulls up blanket in fear*

Ayato: No I didn't so what? I had to stay back to torture you some more in an empty house except you and me.

Yui: N-no please don't. I beg you. *she kneels down in front of her and begs him*

Ayato: No chance. Your mine and you've got to remember it with your body. *grabs her and tears all her clothes away then chains her hands to the bed*

Yui: NO stop. Please stop.

Ayato: *grabs one of her breasts and pinches the nipple while sucking on the other one*

Yui: No stop *struggles….. but in vain* ahh

Ayato: *bites on nipples making them hard* Shut up

Yui: Ahh *moans biting her lips *

*moves one hand to her pussy and rubs it* Oh look your already wet down here. Are you enjoying this that much? *Flicks her pussy earning a sexy moan from her*

Yui: Ay-Ayato-Kun please st-stop. It's painful and embarrassing.

Ayato was shocked after hearing this from her. He got angry and pushed a finger in her pussy which earned a little scream from Yui.

Yui: Ayato-Ku-kun pl-please stop I-I'll tell you an-anything.

Ayato: Then tell me what you said to that bastard.

Yui: I-I re-rejected him.

Ayato was shocked at this. "You did what?"

Yui: I-I rejected him.

Ayato: You did the right thing Titless. But why did you do that?

Yui: Ca-cause I lo-love someone else.

After hearing this Ayato got angry. He shove his fist in Yui.

Ayato: WHAT ? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LOVE SOMEONE. YOU BELONG TO ME. *he pulls his hand out of her and grabs her neck* How is this for punishment ? Look I'll make it tighter *tightens his grip*

Yui: *coughs and thinks* How am I going to tell him. My heart already belongs to him. His face is showing such a painful expression. *her hands falls to her sides*

Ayato stops at this and lets her go unbinding the chain. Yui coughs to regain her breath and pants hard. "Who do you love?" Ayato asks.

Yui: *blushes and hesitates a little*

Ayato: *got pissed and was going to the door*

Yui: Wa-wait *runs to him and hugs him from behind* I love YOU.

Ayato was shocked at this. He looked behind him and saw a blushing Yui. He was blushing himself. He took Yui bridal style back to her bed and kissed her.

Yui: Ahn nnhh *moans then after breaking the kiss pants for some air*

Ayato: This sort of thing isn't enough. I'll train your body to so that it knows who it belongs to. *eyes Yui*

Yui: *blushed and covered herself pulling up the sheet* Do-don't look.

Ayato pulled off the sheet and threw it somewhere in the room. He pushed Yui so that he was on the top. He then leaned in to Yui's neck and bit her neck sucking in the blood.

Yui moaned at the sudden sensation. "Ay-Ayato – Kun ?"

Ayato sucked her blood harder.

Yui: D-do you lo-love me?

Ayato* blushed and pulled back* Do-don't misunderstand. You're just my food.

Yui: *teared up at this* I-I'm glad.

Ayato went back to his room for a bit and brought a blindfold. He blindfolded Yui and chained her hands.

Yui: Ay-Ayato-Kun? Wh-y?

Ayato: Shut up. *blushing* You're only mine. That's my answer. *he again bit into her again* I'm going to mark you all over from your head to toe in bite marks, love marks.

Yui: Ahh *moaned and smiled at his reply* O-ok. *pats his head and strokes his hair*

Ayato blushed and kissed her. He then reached for her boobs and sucked on them leaving marks that say she was his. He trailed butterfly kisses from her breasts to her womanhood. He undressed himself and positioned himself in between Yui's legs.

Ayato: I'm going to go in.

Yui: *blushed and nodded*…..*she stroked his hair while he went in*

Ayato: *he slowly started moving inside her making her moan*

Yui: *she covered her mouth and closed her eys*

Ayato: *grabs her hands and pulled it away kissing her* Let out your moans Titless *he said while panting*

Yui: Ahh *moans*

Ayato: *starts moving faster while reaching his climax*

Yui: Ay-Ayato – Kun ! I-I'm going to cu-cum.

Ayato: D-do it. *cums inside her*

Yui: *cums and pants , tired*

Ayato falls beside her hugging her while panting. "I already don't know what will become of us from now on"

Yui: *hugs his head tight between her breasts* I don't know either.

Ayato: *grabs her left hand and bites on her ring finger* You only belong to me. Whenever this mark disappears I'll put one again. You will be mine forever.

Yui: *smiles and kisses on his head*

Ayato: *blushes* Wh-what do you think you're doing?

Yui: Nothing *chuckles*

Ayato: *kisses her deeply leaving her breathless* This is your punishment.

Yui: *blushes and buries his head more in her breasts* I-I love yo-you.

Then they both fall asleep hugging each other. Yui will forever be Ayato's and Ayato will forever be Yui's.


End file.
